Light's Cruelest Plan Ever
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: What would happen if Light destroyed every single trace of candy, sweets, and basically anything that L eats or drinks? May be what you think, may not be. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I have figured out a very ingenious thing! Now, most of my story ideas come to me in the most random places. I tell myself that I'll remember them, but I never do… so, I got a notebook/pad thing, and every time I have an idea, I immediately write it down! At the end of the week, I have tons of ideas! And here is one of them.**

**I do not own Death Note, but if I did, it would not be aired on anything for it would be too dirty… ha ha.**

Light had done it. He had done the worst thing imaginable. He had destroyed every kind of sugar and candy in the world using his Death Note. All factories, creators, recipes, everything sugary, sweet, anything related to it, were now gone. Everything that Ryuzaki ate or drank only was gone. **(A/N: Now, I know this would be impossible in any way, but in this story, it is possible. There is no candy, sweets, or anything in the world.)**

This idea had come to Light while he was sitting in his chair, chained to his mortal enemy. Ryuzaki never ate any normal food. Just sugar and sweets. What if Light destroyed everything sugary? How would the detective act?

"Ryuzaki," Light said suddenly, "Would you let me see Misa?" Ryuzaki turned his large eyes to Light. "Why?" he asked.

"Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Light answered, sounding annoyed. Ryuzaki turned back to the computer screens, finger on lip, pondering Light's question.

"I suppose it would do no harm." Ryuzaki said finally. "You may see her, but she has to come here if you wish to see her alone."

Light sighed and reluctantly agreed.

**Misa's Here!**

"Oh, Light! Misa is so happy that you wanted to see her! What can I do for you?" Misa's excitement did not go unnoticed by Light. Ryuzaki, of course, was watching the whole encounter in another room. Light knew this.

Hugging Misa, Light whispered what he wanted her to do, making sure his mouth was facing away from the camera so Ryuzaki could not see his words. Misa giggled and nodded her head.

After random talking- mostly by the hyper misa- Light kissed Misa, much to his disgust, and misa left. light hid a grin. This would be interesting…

**I've decided to make this into a few chapters. The ending to this was kinda bad, but I may change it around a little to make it sound better. Your reviews are my symbolic cookies. Don't let me go hungry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my story! I haven't been able to think of a good title, so I was hoping that someone could help me think of one…**

**I don't own Death Note…**

A few weeks after Light had talked to Misa, all traces of sweets, sugar, and anything Ryuzaki ate or drink had been wiped off of the face of the earth. Ryuzaki knew this, and had not had sugar in almost a week. Light had been hoping for some sort of reaction from the emotionless detective, but had yet to. Besides being a little skinner, Ryuzaki had not changed a bit.

Until this morning.

When they had gone to bed, Ryuzaki had been still his messy, panda-eyed self. Light had quickly drifted off to sleep while Ryuzaki stayed awake as usual, scanning the computer screens. By then, Ryuzaki had allowed the hand cuffs to be taken off, but only when they slept.

Light slept deeply and soundly. When he awoke, he found that he was alone, no Ryuzaki in sight. Wondering where the detective had gone to, Light stumbled out of bed. Hurrying, Light got dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth.

Emerging out of the room he and Ryuzaki shared, Light almost fainted.

It was Ryuzaki.

His hair was combed, lying neatly on his head. He was sitting like a normal person. Wearing a suit. And shoes.

He looked… normal.

"Good morning, Light-kun, I expect you slept well." Ryuzaki turned to Light. Light stared at Ryuzaki for a minute. Ryuzaki unconsciously rubbed his nose, apparently thinking he had something on it.

"Light-kun, are you okay? You seem to be breathing oddly." Ryuzaki stood up and walked to Light. Normally. Knees straight, back straight.

That did it. Light opened his mouth, and cracked up laughing. He couldn't stop. Clutching his sides, Light continued to laugh. He couldn't breathe. Ryuzaki held concern on his face. That just made Light laugh more.

Through his tears, Light reached for a nearby desk. Realizing too late that he was inches too far from the desk, Light fell, successfully bashing his head on the desk. Fading out, Light was still laughing when he fell unconscious.

**Short, I know. Most of my chapters are very short, sorry… but alas, review! **


End file.
